Der letzte Tanz
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Harrys Gedanken auf Dracos Hochzeit.


Titel: Der letzte Tanz  
>Teil: 11  
>Autor: Ayu<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K Bowling und das Lied "Der letzte Tanz" ist aus dem Musical Elisabeth.

Genre: Romantik, Shonen-ai  
>Warnung: Shônen-ai<p>

Inhalt: Harrys Gedanken auf Dracos Hochzeit.

A/N: Da der Text eigentlich auf eine Frau bezogen war, ab ich das etwas geändert' Am Ende wir dann noch mal der richtige Text sein.

A/N 2: Neuveröffentlichung einer älteren Geschichte.

* * *

><p><em>Es ist ein altes Thema<br>doch neu für mich  
>Zwei, die denselben lieben -<br>nämlich dich.  
>Du hast dich entschieden<br>Ich hab' dich verpasst.  
>Bin auf deiner Hochzeit nur der Gast.<em>

Seufzend blickte Harry sich im Ballsaal um, den sie gerade betreten hatten. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust hier zu sein, doch als er die Einladung bekommen hatte, hatte er auf keinen Fall ablehnen können. Er hatte sich selbst davon überzeugen müssen, dass sein Gelieber, sein Drache, heiratete. Der Blonde hatte ihn heute noch keines Blickes gewürdigt und Harry fragte sich immer wieder, warum er wirklich hier war.  
>Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie er damals aus allen Wolken gefallen war, als Draco ihm erzählte, dass er Heiraten würde. Doch am meisten traf ihn, wen er geheiratet hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Draco sich dazu hatte bringen lassen niemand anderen als Pansy Parkinson, jetzt Malfoy, zu heiraten. Wie er sie doch hasste. Gut, sie hatten ihre Beziehung zueinander immer geheim gehalten und Harry wusste auch, dass er sie heiratete, weil er den Schein waren musste, doch musste es aufgerechnet Pansy sein? Alleine die Vorstellung, dass sein Liebling mit dieser Pute schlafen musste ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Seufzend betrachtete er das Brautpaar weiterhin und ignorierte die anderen Anwesenden.<p>

_Du hast dich abgewendet  
>Doch nur zum Schein<br>Du willst ihr treu sein,  
>Doch du lädst mich ein.<br>Noch in ihren Armen  
>lächelst du mir zu<br>Und wohin das führ'n wird  
>weißt auch du -<em>

Harry war gerade damit beschäftigt Pansy in seinen Gedanken tausende Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, als Draco seinen Blick in seine Richtung gleiten ließ Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment und ein lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. In diesem Moment war Harry alles klar. Pansy hatte verloren. Sie hatte von Anfang an verloren. Er schalt sich selber, dass er wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass Draco ihn einfach so vergessen würde und erwiderte das Lächeln leicht. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er nur Geduld haben musste, denn sein blonder Engel gehörte immer noch ihm. Auch wenn er jetzt offiziell zu Pansy gehörte. Diese Funkelte ihn nun leicht an und konnte scheinbar immer noch nicht verstehen, warum er hier war. Doch Harry schenkte ihr nur ein abfälliges Grinsen.

_Der letzte Tanz  
>der letzte Tanz<br>gehört allein nur mir  
>Den letzten Tanz<br>den letzten Tanz  
>tanz ich allein mit dir<em>

Schweigend beobachtete Harry, wie Draco und Pansy in mitten einiger Hochzeitsgäste tanzten. Doch nun machte es ihm nichts mehr aus, da er wusste, dass er bald wieder an ihrer Stelle stehen würde und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun könnte. Selbst wenn sie es herausfinden würde, hatte sie keine Chance. Denn immerhin konnte sie Draco nicht dazu zwingen ihn fallen zu lassen und bei einer Scheidung zog sie eh den Kürzeren. Von daher sah er den Beiden vollkommen entspannt zu und betrachtete seinen Liebling, der ihm immer wieder verstolhene Blicke zuwarf. Doch außer Harry schien dies niemand zu bemerken, oder aber es interessierte einfach niemanden. Ihm sollte es egal sein, so lange er nur wusste, dass sein Drache immer noch zu ihm gehörte. Nun wesentlich entspannter mischte er sich auch mehr unter die Leute.

_Die Zeit wird alt und müde  
>der Wein wird schal<br>Die Luft ist schwül und stickig  
>im Spiegelsaal<br>Unsichtbare Augen  
>seh'n uns beiden zu<br>Alle warten auf  
>das Rendezvous<em>

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Draco von Pansy löste und sich scheinbar kurz bei ihr entschuldigte. Der Blick, den er in die Richtung des Dunkelhaarigen sandte sagte diesem alles und so kam es, dass die Beiden kurz nacheinander verschwanden.

_Der letzte Tanz  
>der letzte Tanz<br>gehört allein nur mir  
>Den letzten Tanz<br>den letzten Tanz  
>tanz ich allein mit dir<em>

_Und so wart ich im Dunkeln  
>und schau zu dir hin<br>als der große Verlierer  
>Doch ich weiß<br>ich gewinn._

Kichernd lehnte sich Harry gegen eine Wand und wartete auf den Blonden, der auch kurz darauf vor ihm erschein.  
>„Hey Baby" grüßte er ihn und küsste ihn sanft.<br>Zufrieden schnurrend erwiderte Harry den Kuss und zog seinen Geliebten näher an sich.  
>„Hallo Honey" begrüßte er ihn nun ebenfalls und kicherte leise.<br>„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist" hauchte der Blonde leise und küsste den Anderen erneut. „Wir haben jetzt leider nicht viel Zeit. Ich werde so bald ich kann zu dir kommen, ok?"  
>Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte zustimmend und nickte. „Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. So lange ich weiß, dass dein Herz mir gehört werde ich ewig auf dich warten."<br>„Das tut es" stimmte der Blonde ihm zu und küsste ihn noch einmal, ehe er nach drinnen ging.  
>Harry wartete noch eine Weile, ehe auch er sich wieder in den Ballsaal zurückkehrte.<p>

_**Ende**_

* * *

><p>Der Letzte Tanz<p>

TOD: Es ist ein altes Thema  
>doch neu für mich<br>Zwei, die dieselbe lieben -  
>nämlich dich.<br>Du hast dich entschieden  
>Ich hab'dich verpaßt.<br>Bin auf deiner Hochzeit nur der Gast.

Du hast dich abgewendet  
>Doch nur zum Schein<br>Du willst ihm treu sein,  
>Doch du lädst mich ein.<br>Noch in seinen Armen  
>lächelst du mir zu<br>Und wohin das führ'n wird  
>weißt auch du -<p>

Der letzte Tanz  
>der letzte Tanz<br>gehört allein nur mir  
>Den letzten Tanz<br>den letzten Tanz  
>tanz ich allein mit dir<p>

Die Zeit wird alt und müde  
>der Wein wird schal<br>Die Luft ist schwül und stickig  
>im Spiegelsaal<br>Unsichtbare Augen  
>seh'n uns beiden zu<br>Alle warten auf  
>das Rendezvous<p>

Der letzte Tanz  
>der letzte Tanz<br>gehört allein nur mir  
>Den letzten Tanz<br>den letzten Tanz  
>tanz ich allein mit dir<p>

Und so wart ich im Dunkeln  
>und schau zu dir hin<br>als der große Verlierer  
>Doch ich weiß<br>ich gewinn.

Der letzte Tanz  
>der letzte Tanz<br>gehört allein nur mir  
>Den letzten Tanz<br>den letzten Tanz  
>tanz ich nur mit dir<p>

TOD & BALLGÄSTE  
>Der letzte Tanz<br>der letzte Tanz  
>gehört allein nur mir (dir)<br>Den letzten Tanz  
>den letzten Tanz<br>tanz (tanzt) ich (du) nur mit dir (ihr)

BALLGÄSTE (gleichzeitig)  
>Wien em Ende<br>Zeitenwende  
>Alle Fragen sing gestellt<p> 


End file.
